The Twilight 25 Round 5
by runtagua
Summary: Submissions for The Twilight 25 Round 5, Fall 2011.
1. Surprise

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 12  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"Do you remember this tree?" She reached and swung her leg up and over, trespassing.<p>

"I do." Her warm smile told me she was remembering the last time I said those words.

"I wish our kids could have a tree like this."

"Yeah? Come down." I reached up, catching her in my arms as she descended. I led her toward the house.

"No. What – we'll disturb the people who live here," she hissed into the darkness.

I pulled her up the stairs and onto the porch.

"I'm pretty sure we won't." She looked at me, confused.

"It's ours now, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Fictor09 and Swoozy for never-ending words of encouragement. Oh shit, here we go…**


	2. Eternal

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 25 Wedding Cake**  
><strong>Pen Name: runtagua<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I walk back into the room and the celebration in full swing. All our friends and family are here to share the joy of the day.<p>

Alice flits over, a vision in lavender. She drags me by the wrist over to the far wall.

"Where's Isabella? It's almost time to cut the cake!"

I look over at the cake table. Three layers of glistening white buttercream adorned with blooms of deepest scarlet and crimson. My head swims with a memory from just a few moments ago: pale, creamy skin and blood, wicking into smooth satin fibers.

_What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to Emily at Emergency Beta, and my prereaders Fictor09 and Swoozy.**

**Extra special thanks always to the lovely Fictor09. (Are you my ficwife? Can I call you that?**** Maybe I should propose officially, make an honest woman out of you.) **


	3. Chasm

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 15  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"You could try being nice for once. That's what normal people do." He emphasizes the <em>normal<em>.

I draw in a ragged breath. No words. Nothing. I want to scream at him. "I'm not normal!" But that won't do. Nothing will ever do.

It's not perfect anymore. _I'm_ not perfect anymore. Was I ever? Sadness permeates my bones. I feel weak, wretched, tired. Exhausted before I even begin. Sometimes I just want quiet. No more noise. No more talking. No more of the din that seems to fill my ears. I just want empty.

I'm sorry.

If I could, I would.


	4. Shatter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 2  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward + Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompt

* * *

><p>It's rough – rougher than it's been in, I think, ever… I can feel where my skin will bruise from his touch, but I don't care. I need this. He needs this. <em>We<em> need this.

"Bella. Oh God… I'm…" He grabs me like I'm a ragdoll and turns me over.

Slick skin sticks to the leather of the couch; my cheek is pressed against it. I'm nearly breathless as he slides into me, inch by inch, slowly. Something hits the coffee table, the sound of shattering glass assaulting my senses.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Yes… just don't stop, Edward… don't stop."

* * *

><p>AN: You know this shit is unbeta'd right? Not like anyone is reading this. But if you are, you should totally read my wifey's stuff... Fictor09... She's awesome, and if I was Edward, I'd bend her over the couch and not worry about the wineglasses. Just sayin'.


	5. Shadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 14  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I've been watching her for months now. I know where she lives, where she goes everyday, who her friends are. Sometimes I think she knows I'm in the shadows, watching her, taking her photograph. Sometimes it's like she looks me right in the eye.<p>

As I wait for this latest strip to develop, I remember how close I got this time. So close I could smell her, feel her heat, hear her breathing.

Next time I will get closer. Next time I will feel her skin. I will feel the heat of her breath on mine as I claim her.


	6. Whiff

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 3  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I come to the laundromat on Wednesday nights because it's quiet and I can study a little, undisturbed. I've seen her here before, but she doesn't come every week.<p>

I peek at her over my text. She loads her clothes into a washer a few down from mine, puts in the quarters, and then takes off.

I try to get comfortable again on the bench but something dark catches my eye. I pick it up off the floor and it takes me a minute before I realize.

I hold the fabric to my nose.

I wonder if she'll miss them.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh! You're sniffing her panties? Bad boy. That's kind of hot. Thanks to anyone who's reading. And special thanks to Fictor09, because even when she doesn't know it, she's my inspiration, my driving force, my whip cracker...


	7. Candy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17 lick  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I see her across the parking lot with her friends and I feel that ache, that tug that often comes with thoughts of her. I've longed for her for so long, but she's popular and I'm just… not.<p>

She's so, so gorgeous with her long, dark hair that I imagine all around me.

Standing at the edge of her group, she sees me. I walk closer, closer, until I can smell her perfume and see her lush, red-stained lips.

I can't take my eyes off her lips.

She reaches up, pulling the cherry sucker from her mouth. "Want a lick?"

* * *

><p>AN So, I'm down to the wire, but I work better under pressure. I've got 4 days, and I don't know how many of these left to go, but I'm thinking if I do 4 or 5 a day I'll be good. Big thanks to Fictor09... I heart her, hard.


	8. Wanted

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 18 pitch  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Oh Jesus, another one of these," I thought, as the redhead went on about her skills and accomplishments. She wanted the job, clearly – and was qualified – but I didn't think I could stand listening to her high-pitched whine every day.<p>

The brunette she was with, however, was exquisite: quiet, with dark eyes and cheeks that flushed rosy pink when she looked at me. And every time she looked at me, my cock took notice.

I took a chance; I reached out with one finger and stroked it softly down the back of the brunette's hand.

And the redhead prattled on…

* * *

><p>AN: Unbeta'd, you know.


	9. Caught

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jake  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I always had my suspicions, but today when I saw them outside the building, I guess it was all confirmed. They didn't see me, of course; I had parked far-enough away.<p>

So, I let myself into her apartment with my key. The afternoon light was always so good in her apartment, I was anxious to see what I could capture.

The scene before me was perfect. Fuck, the room still smelled like sex.

_*click__*_

My best girl and my best friend… I always knew.

I left the Polaroid and my key on the counter and shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>AN: Unbeta'd. And since I'm on a time crunch, mostly un-pre-read, too. My wifey always supports me from afar, though. :)


	10. Sunshine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 1  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella + Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you've got everything?"<p>

"Yes, Alice. I'm pretty sure I've got everything."

"And Jake tuned up the car? It's not gonna do that… thing… again?"

"Yes, Alice, Jake tuned up the car and I don't think it's going to do that 'thing' again. Really. Come on."

"Sunscreen. Did you pack enough sunscreen? We're going to need it, you know."

"Yes! And it's not like there won't be places to buy more. It's California, for fucks sake! What's gotten into you?"

"I don't… I don't know. I'm just excited… And nervous."

"Come on. It's just your wedding. No big."


	11. Hunter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 16 lavish  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>It all started when I caught a glimpse of her bare ankle through the window of the café. As my eyes drew up her leg, over her torso, to her eyes, I knew that she would be my masterpiece. I would convince her.<p>

_I would._

The rich colors against her milk-white skin were effervescent. The shading and detail were magnificent. As she slowly woke and her muscles began to flex, the spider came to life - the Black Widow, waiting to catch her prey.

This was my masterpiece, truly. When she saw it, she would finally understand.

_She had to._

* * *

><p>AN: This is loosely based on a Japanese short story, _Shisei_ by Junichiro Tanizaki. If you've never read Tanizaki, you should. Unbeta'd.


	12. Taste

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7 clandestine  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Leah  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Shhh, baby. They're right in the next room. They'll hear us."<p>

"Then don't walk me into a table."

"The table is perfect," he said as he grabbed me by the ass and sat me on top of it.

"Open your legs." His voice was darker now. I did as he asked. I was so wet for him; I could feel it dripping down my thighs.

"Edward," I moaned as I felt his tongue against my skin. I threaded my fingers through his hair.

This had to stop. Tomorrow he would marry my best friend. But tonight he was still mine.

* * *

><p>AN: I love the thought of Edward and Leah together, maybe even more than Edward and Bella. Unbeta'd, but not unloved.


	13. Bitter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 10 insipid  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"So, like I said, I think if we just move this wall – there's nothing major there – we can just…" My voice trailed off. I didn't think he was even listening to me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, nervously.<p>

"Whatever, dude," he said, glaring at me as he put the chipped, white porcelain mug on the Formica table, "Why do we come here? This coffee is shit."

His eyes caught the brunette behind the counter. "Oh yeah, right," he muttered, distractedly.

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing… So, when are you going to finally ask?"


	14. Decision

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6 ambivalence  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward + Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Another tear slid down my cheek. "I just don't know what to do."<p>

I think I might have been full-on sobbing by now.

"I know baby, I just… Fuck!" His hands nervously raked through his messy red-brown hair.

"Don't be mad. Please, don't be mad." I was rocking back and forth, my hands clasped around my knees.

He dropped to his knees to the floor in front of me. "No. No, baby. I'm not mad. Surprised or confused, maybe… Not mad… Scared. What… What do you want to do?"

My eyes could barely focus on his face. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>AN: Hmmm... I wonder what it could be? We'll never know.


	15. Pointed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 11  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett, Edward, Jasper  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"How many times has it been now?"<p>

"Fuck. I don't know. I'm not keeping…"

"Six. It's been six times."

"Jesus Christ, Jasper. It's a fucking… it's one of those questions you don't answer! Shut up."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"All I'm saying, dude, is if you still think, after all this, if you still think you want her…"

"I do, Em. I fucking want her. I can't stand being without her, even though sometimes I can't stand being with her."

"Right. Well, maybe you need to march right-the-fuck over there and take her back. Don't let that dog have her. Go!"

* * *

><p>AN: Time to grow a pair, E. These are unbeta'd, and because I've basically waited until the last minute to finish these, they're not pre-read, either. But I like to think that Fictor09 might've liked them. Just a little. Maybe.


	16. Wishful

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 13  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"It's not the end, baby. I mean, it's really not that far away, and I have a car and I…" I was rambling. I didn't know what to tell her. I didn't know what she wanted to hear.<p>

"I know. And I've had a great time. These last few months have been so, so amazing. I just don't know if it can work."

"It's just the end of Summer, baby. I don't want it to be the end of us."

I watched and waited as she buried hot pink toes in the sand. I knew what I wanted to hear.


	17. Place

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward + Leah  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I heard him stomping up the steps, shaking the snow off his boots in the process. I sat up from the porch swing slowly.<p>

"Hi." I was trying to keep my teeth from chattering. I wasn't sure if it was the cold or my nerves.

He walked over to me slowly. His right hand came up and he tenderly brushed the hair from my eyes.

"Wildflower? What are you doing here?"

"I want to come home, Edward. I need to come home."

I could feel his tears on my hair as he held my head to his chest.

"Please, baby."


	18. Veil

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 23  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward + Leah  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes."<p>

"No, you close them first."

"No. You."

"Come on. How am I going to give you your present?"

"Edward!"

"Just do it. You're so stubborn."

"But you love it."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Yes. Is it working?"

"No, now close your eyes."

"No."

"Dammit, Leah. Just fucking close your eyes."

"No."

"Fine. Then you don't get your present."

"Okay… Okay…"

"Okay?"

"Yes, that's what I said, right? Sheesh."

"Okay. So close them."

"No. I have an idea."

"What?"

"We can both close them at the same time."

"How's that going to work?"

"Just like this."


	19. Release

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I know I'm supposed to let you go, but I'm not sure I know how. You've been a part of my life for so long. You were my first friend and my first love, my first kiss and my first fuck. How am I supposed to just let go of that?<p>

They say that if you love something, you're supposed to set it free. If it loves you, it will come back to you. I've always loved you, and I hope you love me.

I want to let go.

I just don't know if you will come back to me.


	20. Bubble

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8 daydream  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah + Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

I blinked. "What?"

"Where'd you go?"

"I was on a beach. It was sunshine and white sand and blue water. Warm." I smiled at him.

"Warm, huh?" His hands went around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "I can think of ways to get warm."

My hands went around his back. "Mmmm… but what about the sunshine? That one is a little harder."

He pulled me closer still. "I have something that's hard…" I could feel his smile against my neck.

"Stop it. You're incorrigible." I swatted his chest. "Dirty boy," I whispered.

"Yes I am."

* * *

><p>AN: Unbeta'd. I think only 5 more to go... and about 24 hours... I think I can. I think I can. I think I can.


	21. Rush

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 9 friction  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Fuck, yes!"<p>

My hands gripped the steering wheel harder as my eyes scanned the road ahead. The ball of my foot pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal and I shifted into higher gear. I could feel the tires gripping the road at every curve.

It was exhilarating. I could feel the adrenaline surge in my veins as the speedometer needle crept slowly higher…

95

100

110

The dashes separating lanes were like white flashes of light as I flew down the highway, the purr of the engine the only noise in my ears.

I loved my car.


	22. Stray

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 24  
>Pen Name: runtagua<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>He had been walking in the woods for hours. The sun was starting to go down, and he still had no bearing on where he was. Soon it would be dark and cold. He either needed to figure out his location or find shelter.<p>

How did this happen? He'd been out for a hike; he'd taken that trail a hundred times before, or so he thought. He could have sworn some things looked different as he plodded along. Were signs missing? Something was off.

Twigs cracked beneath his bare feet.

And then he heard voices ahead on the path.

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote about five different drabbles for this prompt. I had all these ideas... and I just never could get it right. I don't love this one, but hey, I can't love them all. Unbeta'd.


End file.
